


Abilities

by arianddan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, SexPenguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: I'm back
Kudos: 4





	Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the first task in GoF.

Harry had been temporarily blinded by the dragon's smoke. He managed to complete the task anyway, but had injured himself many times in the process. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Rita Skeeter pulled him aside.   
"Harry! You completed the task while blind, and still finished with the best timing. Is there anything you cannot do? "  
"See."

**Author's Note:**

> Credits go to my friend, SexPenguin, for sharing a vid.


End file.
